


Minor Aches

by Wildflower7



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Car Accidents, Injury, Kyuhyun-centric, Recovery, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflower7/pseuds/Wildflower7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun is recovering from the car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Aches

“Ryeowook, will you cook us ramen?” Kangin asked rubbing his stomach.  
Kangin, Ryeowook, and Yesung had just gotten home from schedules. They had ended early and had returned to the dorms.  
“Of course hyung,” Ryeowook smiled kindly, “but you know you won’t lose any weight if you keep eating so much.”  
“Yah! You punk!” Kangin shouted grabbing for Ryeowook.  
Ryeowook scurried to the kitchen, just barely avoiding Kangin’s hands.  
“Why don’t you go check on Kyuhyun?” Ryeowook suggested from the kitchen.  
Kyuhyun had been injured in a car accident earlier in the year and had nearly died. He allowed to leave the hospital and return to the dorms. Even though he was much better, he still had to rest all the time and couldn’t participate in schedules and practices yet. The rest of Super Junior was thrilled to have him back in the dorm but they all knew they were being a little over protective of him.  
Everywhere Kyuhyun went, he had the entire group watching him carefully. Displaying the smallest amount of discomfort sent them all into a frenzy. Kyuhyun was actually annoyed because he was in pain all the time and he felt like he had to hide it so as to not worry his hyungs.  
Yesung traveled down the hall to the bedroom, hoping to find Kyuhyun sleeping so he could stroke his philtrum and his hair. When he peered in the bedroom, the lump he was expecting to see wasn’t there. Yesung stepped in confused.  
“Kyuhyunnie?” Yesung called.  
He turned to see the bathroom light shining through the crack of the door and heard the shower running. Yesung left the room and returned to the kitchen.  
“How is he?” Kangin asked, sitting at the table, eagerly awaiting the food.  
“He’s in the shower.” Yesung informed.  
“Well the food’s ready, we can check on him in a little while.” Ryeowook stated.  
“Good idea, dongsaeng.” Kangin teased, “Thank you for letting us know what we should do.”  
———–  
Ryeowook opened the door to the bedroom with a bowl of ramen in hand. Kyuhyun was probably hungry and he had lost quite a bit of weight in the hospital. The bedroom was still empty. Ryeowook noticed the bathroom door was shut and the shower was still running. He felt himself grow concerned, it had been an hour since Yesung had told him Kyuhyun was in the shower.  
“Kyuhyun?” Ryeowook knocked on the door, “Are you in there?”  
The only sound was the shower running.  
“Kyuhyun?” Ryeowook knocked harder, “Are you okay?”  
“Go away.” Kyuhyun groaned from the bathroom.  
“What’s wrong?” Ryeowook asked frantically, “I’m coming in.”  
“No, don’t,” Kyuhyun protested.  
Ryeowook opened up the door anyway to Kyuhyun sitting in the corner of the shower, his knees pulled up to his chest.  
“Kyuhyun!” Ryeowook exclaimed rushing to him, “Hyungs! Come hurry! Kyuhyun’s hurt!”  
“Go away.” Kyuhyun murmured, “Please go away.”  
“God you must be freezing!” Ryeowook declared, turning off the shower, “Hyungs! Grab towels!”  
“What happened?” Kangin asked, “Why is he on the ground like that?”  
“Hyunnie, you’re shivering,” Yesung wrapped a towel over Kyuhyun’s back, “We need to get you warm, can you stand?”  
Kyuhyun shook his head.  
“I fell down and now my body hurts too much.” Kyuhyun explained, “I was waiting for it to feel better but it still isn’t feeling to great yet. I can probably get up in another 30 minutes.”  
“Let Kangin hyung carry you!” Ryeowook proclaimed.  
Kangin wrapped his arms under Kyuhyun’s knees and his back and lifted Kyuhyun to his chest. Kyuhyun was shivering so hard, it almost make Kangin shake. Kangin walked into the bedroom with Ryeowook traveling behind. Yesung hurried ahead and pulled back the covers on Kyuhyun’s bed and gathered Kyuhyun’s pyjamas.  
“Here Kyu, lift up your arms.” Yesung told him, holding up a dark blue pyjama shirt.  
Kyuhyun obediently raised his arms and Yesung pulled the shirt on him. Then Yesung took Kyuhyun’s boxers slid Kyuhyun’s legs into the leg holes and pulled them to Kyuhyun’s thighs.  
“Can you lift your hips so I can pull these up?” Yesung requested.  
Kyuhyun wordlessly complied to Yesung’s request. It was concerning for them. Kyuhyun was never this compliant with his hyungs, he usually did as his was told but he had a roundabout way of doing so that would frustrate the members sometimes. Kyuhyun did things a certain way and it was almost impossible to break him out of it.For a long time the others perceived it as rudeness and brattyness but ever since the accident it was realized that he wasn’t trying to be obnoxious, things not being done a certain way actually gave Kyuhyun a great amount of anxiety. After realizing that, everyone had tried to be a bit more understanding about Kyuhyun’s eccentricities.  
“Get in the bed now Kyukyu.” Ryeowook coaxed, “You need to warm up.”  
Kyuhyun laid down with a stifled groan and Ryeowook pulled the cover up to his chin.  
“Can you take some pain medicine?” Kangin asked while rubbing Kyuhyun’s knee.  
“I already took my dose,” Kyuhyun shook his head, “I just have to deal.”  
“We’ll stay with you until the pain gets better.” Yesung promised and grabbed Kyuhyun’s hand.  
Kangin, Ryeowook, and Yesung all sat down by Kyuhyun’s bed and comforted Kyuhyun.  
“Thanks,” Kyuhyun whispered, emotions were not his strong point.  
“No problem.” Ryeowook smiled understandingly, “We want to help you get better so you can be on stage with us soon.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll get back up there again.” Kyuhyun promised.


End file.
